disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Pearl Bracelet
The Ocean Pearl Bracelet is a magical and special bracelet that gives the wearer unique powers and abilities. It transforms and gains new charms just like Cassie's bracelet from the Lucky Stars book series. Like Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, it gives the wearer new powers when they do good deeds but it can also curse the wearer if they do something bad. In the series Triton, Ariel's father, gave it to Kwazii as a thank you gift for saving his kingdom from getting crumbled. Though he briefly thought about giving him a sapphire amulet, because he remembered that it was rumored to guide and watch over it's hero of both land and sea, therefore something a new hero would need. Appearances In Season 1, the bracelet has one blue rope with seven pearls and a dolphin charm (an example on the picture on the right). In Season 3, the bracelet gains more pearls and new charms that gives Kwazii new powers. In Season 4, the bracelet grows with two and then three ropes and more pearls and gains ten charms with new powers. In Season 5, the bracelet transforms into a spiral bracelet with more pearls and seven new charms. In Seasons 6 and 7, the bracelet gains three charms. In Season 8, the bracelet transforms again into a single rope ocean pearl bracelet with one Lothea-shaped charm that holds all the charms' powers, thirteen pearls, and dazzling rainbow colored diamonds hanging from it that holds Kwazii's happiest memories . Abilities Each charm on Kwazii's bracelet has a special and different power for Kwazii. There are some powers that he can easily control, but there are some other powers he can hardly control when Kwazii gets angry, frustrated, annoyed, or jealous. Dolphin Charm -Mermaid Tail Slap -Aqua Spiral -Super Tsunami -Mega Whirlpool -Shape Shifting water -Transforms into an aqua snake -Bubble Blast -Water Pulse -Poseidon's Trident -Bubble Rings -Bubble Net -Marine Armor -Moses' Power -Water Dove -Marine Arms Snowflake Charm -Ice Crystals -Snowflake Stars -Snowstorm Blast -Winter Twister -Icicle Toss -Freeze Breath -Ice Shield -Mega Snowballs -Brinicle Stomp Parrotfish Charm -Ability to see magical creatures -Ability to talk to magical and regular creatures Flying Fish Charm -Ability to fly -Aqua Angel Wings that allows Kwazii to fly and breathe underwater Seahorse Charm -Psychic Vision -Psychic Powers -Clairvoyance Powers -Fortune Telling -X-Ray Vision -Revealing Magic -Brain Power -Telepathy Sardine Charm -Super Speed Damesel Fish Charm -Power to make plants, trees, flowers, and weeds grow whenever Kwazii touches or steps on them -Flower Power -Magic Vines -Root Sneak Attack -Petal Storm -Rose Stalk -Tree Power -Pollen Fog -Thorn Wall -Earth Slam -Leafy Twister -Ultra Weeds -Poison Ivy -Mega Venus Flytraps -Earth Driller -Super Digging Power -Floral Scent -Corpse Flower Stench -Make things come to life! -Magic Butterflies -Power Of Four Seasons -Power to make roses grow out of his paw -Weather Magic Octopus Charm -Stretchy Power -Bouncy Power Orca Charm -Spells and Reverse Spell Electric Torpedo Charm -Electrical Powers and Charges -Static Electricity -Supercharging Magic Triple Kelp Fish Charm -Duplication Power Triggerfish Charm -Protection Powers Starfish Charm -Levitation -Guiding Light -Enchanted Fire (but when angered or frustrated, it can get out of control.) -Mirror Magic -Turn things to glass -Repair broken things Swordfish Charm -Magic Sword -Magic Key -Magic Portal -Magic Arrow and Bow -Magic Boomarang Leafy Sea Dragon Charm -Invisibility Jawfish Charm -Teleporting Power -Make things appear and disappear Coconut Crab Charm -Super Strength -Tough skin that's so hard as steel that nobody can hurt Kwazii. Mimic Octopus Charm -Shape shifts into someone else Reef Lobster Charm -Shrinking Powers -Growing Powers Slime Eel Charm -Super Sticky Slime Powers Blue Whale Charm -Super Sonic Scream that can be heard from 1,000 miles, break anyone's hearing, and break through hard materials like glass, ice, or rock. Pilot Fish Charm -Freeze and Unfreeze Time -Reversal Power Sea Crate Charm -Poisonous Bite -Poisonous Scratch Adelie Penguin Charm -See in people's dreams and nightmares -Traveling in the dream world and the nightmare world -Sleeping Spell Gulper Eel Charm -Ability to spin like a Twister Humphead Parrotfish Charm -Rainbow Magic -Sparkle Storm -Healing Power -Heart Changer -Circumhorizontal Arc Whip -Magical Music -Mystic Paintbrush -Diamond Dust -A Magic Cleaning Brush that can transform into a toothbrush, a mop, a duster, a broom, or even a scrubber. -Sweets Galore, a special power that releases magic sugar, rainbow sprinkles, or sweets like cupcakes, candy, pies, pastries, brownies, cotton candy, cookies, donuts, ice cream scoops, and cake slices or the whole cake. -Décor Dazzle, a special power that can decorate anything with gemstones, ribbons, and other decorations. -Lolirock Crystal Spells -Clothing Change Frogfish Charm -Change colors and patterns -Color Restoring Cone-snail Charm -Mind Reading -Mind Control -Memory Recovering -Memory Erasing -Mind Traveling Humpback Whale Charm -Transparent Powers -Ability to see and hear ghosts -Ability to talk to ghosts -Returns evil ghosts to the spirit world Siphonophore Charm -Magic Chain -Magic Rope -Magic Handcuffs -Magic Cage Water Skater Charm -Walking or running on water Duck-Billed Platypus Charm -Super senses -Sixth sense (Electroreception) -Magic Detecting and Sensing Porcupine Puffer Charm -Forms spikes all over his body like a porcupine and shoots them off like darts Immortal Jellyfish Charm -Youth Magic -Elder Magic -Immortality -Becomes immune to poison, heat, cold, or pain Mudskipper Charm -Misfortunes -Fortunes Spider Crab CharmCategory:ItemsCategory:BraceletsCategory:Jewelry -Courage Magic -Friendship Magic -Love Magic -Peace Magic -Happiness Magic Shark Charm -Powerful indestructible chomping teeth Lothea Charm -Holds all of the powers that all the charms have had. Category:Magical Items